Amour à haut risque
by Alicemeyer
Summary: Vivez les aventures d'Alice qui remplace Henry après sa mort. Elle apprendra bien vite que travailler à la brigade autoroutière n'est pas de tout repos.
1. Prologue

Me voilà avec un pistolet sur la tempe. Je savais que cela allait arriver un jour mais pas maintenant. Je suis en face de l'homme de ma vie, je le regarde dans les yeux et je me dit que l'on aurait jamais dû prendre autant de temps pour ce déclarer notre flamme. C'est terriblement bizarre mai si je meure aujourd'hui, je pense que je n'aurais pas de regret. Je le regarde une dernière fois puis le coup parti.


	2. Chapitre 1: la rumeur se confirme

Je dormais paisiblement lorsque mon réveil sonna. Comme tout les jours, je le jeta à l'autre bout de la chambre. J'avais très mal dormi tellement j'étais préoccupée pas ma première journée en tant qu'inspectrice à la brigade autoroutière. Je me leva et partie prendre une douche pour essayer d'avoir une meilleur mine. Lorsque j'eus coupée l'eau, je pris une serviette et sortie de la salle de bains pour aller dans mon dressing. Je me mit devant mon miroir et commença à chercher la tenue idéale. Après une demi-heure de délibération, j'opte pour un style secrétaire. Lorsque je jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, je compris que je n'aurais pas le temps de prendre un café. J'enfilais ma veste, pris mon sac et descendis au garage. Je jugea les voitures de sport qui étaient toutes des cadeaux de mon père. Depuis qu'il était un auteur de roman policier reconnu, il se sentait obligé de m'offrir une voiture à chacun de mes anniversaires. Je pris la seule voiture que j'avais achetée, pour passer inaperçu, une Audi TT blanche et parti vers le commissariat. Je me gara sur la seule place de libre et lorsque je sorti de la voiture, je me rendis compte que cette place était destiné à Henri Grandberger. Tout le monde me regarda mais je continua mon chemin sans y faire attention. Lorsque je passa les portes du commissariat, un homme sortait d'un bureau en disant qu'il avait trop de boulot pour former une nouvelle recrue. J'allas à l'accueil et demanda à voir la chef qui se prénommait Mme Krüger. On m'emmena vers le bureau de tout à l'heure. Je toqua timidement à la porte.

- Bonjour, je suis Alice Meyer, la nouvelle.  
- Ah oui, bonjour. Moi c'est Mme Krüger. Je m'occupe de gérer les équipes pour que tout se passe bien. Si vous avez un problème, vous pouvez venir m'en parler.  
- Très bien, j'ai lu dans le dossier que j'ai reçu que mon prédécesseur est mort en service.  
- Oui, c'est exacte. Il est mort en protégeant un collègue. Mais ne vous en faite pas votre coéquipier vous attend avec impatience.  
- J'espère juste que je ne serais pas de trop.  
- Non ne vous inquiéter pas. Venez que je vous présente vos coéquipiers.

Nous sortîmes du bureau et Mme Krüger demanda l'attention de tout le monde.

- Je vous présente Alice Meyer, la nouvelle inspectrice.

Tout le monde me salua et Mme Krüger me présenta à mon coéquipier. Il était grand, mince et chauve mais il m'avait l'air très sympathique.

- Alice, je vous présente Boris, votre coéquipier. Vous voulez bien lui faire visiter ?  
- Bien sur chef.

Mme Krüger nous laissa seul et Boris me fis visiter les locaux. Lorsque vint le moment de me montrer mon bureau, on croisa l'homme qui c'était accrocher avec Mme Krüger.

- Tiens Sami, je te présente Alice, la nouvelle; lui dit Boris d'un tons enjouer.  
- C'est donc toi la nouvelle.  
- Oui, tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu que vous vous étiez accrocher avec Mme Krüger à propos de moi.  
- Tu as entendu la conversation que j'ai eu avec Mme Krüger. Je suis désolé mais la dernière fois que j'ai eu à former quelqu'un, il c'est avéré qu'il était plus dans le scientifique que dans la poursuite sur autoroute.

De loin, un jeune homme plutôt sexy arriva pour parler à Sami.

- Sami, Andréa a appelée, elle a dit que c'était urgent donc se serais pas mal si tu la rappèle.  
- Ok, alors bienvenue Alice et j'espère que tu vas te plaire ici.  
- Merci.  
- Tiens Boris, tu ne me présente pas cette charmante demoiselle.  
- Ah oui, c'est Alice Meyer, la nouvelle.  
- Salut, moi c'est Ben Jäger.  
- Enchantée. Tu es le coéquipier de qui ?  
- Il fait équipe avec Sami et se sont ce eux qui ont le plus de voiture de service qui parte à la casse chaque année.  
- Tu exagère. C'est pas notre faute si on nous rentre dedans.  
- Si vous ne vous arrêtiez pas en plein milieu de l'autoroute aussi.

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler comme des enfants. Je regarda autour de moi et au moment où Sami raccrocha le téléphone, un homme cagoulé entra dans le commissariat et chercha du regard quelqu'un. Il regarda vers nous et sorti son arme. Ben se jeta sur moi et l'on tomba derrière le bureau. Les coups fusèrent pendant environ cinq à dix minutes jusqu'à ce que l'homme prenne la fuite. Ben se leva pour le poursuivre mais je l'attrapa par la manche de sa veste. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers moi, il remarqua que j'étais touchée au bras. Je pris les clés de ma voiture qui était dans ma poche et lui donna en lui fessant signe de la tête de partir. Il appela Sami et tout les deux partirent à la poursuite de cette inconnu. Tout le monde commença à ce relever et Boris vint vers moi.

- Mais Alice, tu es blessée !, s'exclama t-il.  
- C'est juste une éraflure, rien de grave.

Je parcourue la salle du regard pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre était blessé mais tout le monde allait bien.

- Alice, vous êtes sur que sa va ?, me demanda Mme Krüger.  
- Tout va bien ne vous en faite pas, il me faut juste une bande et de quoi désinfecter la plaie.

Boris parti chercher la trousse de secours. A ce moment là, le téléphone sonna. Comme personne ne s'en préoccuper, je partie répondre.

- Brigade autoroutière, bonjour.  
- Oui, c'est Sami. Nous somme sur la A 13 en direction de Munich au kilomètre 35. Il y a un accident avec une dizaines de voitures.  
- Ok, on arrive.  
- Par contre le mec nous à échapper, me dit Sami sur un ton désolé.

Je raccroche au moment où Boris arrivait avec la trousse de secours. Il me fit un bandage puis on parti rejoindre Sami et Ben.  
Lorsqu'on arriva sur le lieu de l'accident, je chercha Ben et Sami des yeux et quand enfin je les trouva, je ne pus retenir un cri d'effroi. Derrière eux, je pouvait voir ma splendide Audi qui sortait à peine du garage. Elle n'était plus qu'un tas de ferraille. Boris qui conduisait freina sous la surprise. Je descendu de la porche et me précipita sur Ben. J'étais hors de moi.

- Non mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait à ma voiture ?  
- Il nous a coincé entre la rambarde et sa voiture. Le problème c'est qu'une voiture était arrêté sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence et on a pas pu l'éviter ;m'expliqua Sami.  
- Et ton bras, sa va ?  
- T'inquiète pas Ben, j'ai déjà vu pire. Pour ma voiture c'est pas trop grave, je vais voir avec mon assureur pour qu'il me la remplace.  
- Bah dit donc vous deux, vous n'y êtes pas aller de mains forte aujourd'hui ;leur dit Boris tout en rigolant.  
- Que veux tu, on a pas volé notre réputation ! ;dire Ben et Sami en même temps.

On retourna 1 heure plus tard au commissariat où Krüger nous attendait de pied ferme. On lui expliqua que nous avions pour seul indice la plaque d'immatriculation qui devait être fausse. Je fis la recherche et lorsque j'entrai la plaque d'immatriculation dans l'ordinateur, je compris qui était notre tireur. L'ordinateur m'indiqua que cette plaque n'existait pas. Je parti dans le bureau de Ben et Sami où tout le monde était rassemblé.

- Notre plaque TS AM 2008 est fausse mais je sais qui est notre tireur.

Tout le monde me regarda et attendait que je leur dise son nom.


	3. Chapter 2 : la protection rapprochée

- Thomas Swarts. J'ai compris que c'était lui avec la plaque. TS pour Thomas Swarts, AM pour Alice Meyer et 2008 pour la date de notre rupture.

Tous me regardaient avec un air étonné. J'entendis quelqu'un arriver derrière moi et lorsque je me retourna, je me retrouva nez à nez avec Armand. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sauter au cou. Tout le monde nous regarda avec des gros yeux et je ne pus me retenir de rire. La situation était plus que marrante pour moi. Mon ex petit copain et Armand qui m'avait poussé à aller porter plainte pour coups et blessures refond surface tout les deux après deux ans sans nouvelles.

- Tu m'a trop manquer. Qu'es ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Et bien je travaille à la police scientifique et toi ?  
- Moi je remplace Henry Grandberger.

Ben se mit entre nous pour nous faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment pour des embrassade.

- Désolé Ben mais sa fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Armand.  
- Je comprend mais que te veut ce Thomas Swarts ? ; me demanda Ben.  
- Il a passer 1 ans en prison par ma faute.  
- Comment ça par ta faute ? ; me questionna Sami.  
- J'avais porter plainte pour coups et blessures et puis après sa sorti de prison il n'a pas arrêté de me harceler et j'ai eu une injonction d'éloignement contre lui.  
- Alors si je résume, votre ex petit ami sorti de prison et mis en injonction est venu aujourd'hui vous tirer dessus et a provoqué un accident sur l'autoroute ; résuma Mme Krüger.  
- C'est cela. Mais je ne sais pas du tout comment il a pu savoir que je travaillait ici alors que même mon père n'est pas au courant.  
- Moi, je le sais ; dit Suzanne.  
- Alice. Voici Suzanne, notre secrétaire ; me présenta Boris.  
- Alors comment a-t-il su ? ; demanda Armand.  
- Il est en réinsertion dans le recrutement de la police. Je pense qu'il a fait exprès de te mettre en haut de la liste pour qu'il puisse savoir tout tes faits et gestes. Par contre, il n'est pas aller travailler depuis une semaine. Personne ne sait où il est.

Même si je ne le montrait pas, j'étais très inquiète. Thomas devait savoir où je vivais et que j'étais seul car mon père était parti en tournée de dédicace dans toute l'Europe. Une boule s'était formée dans mon ventre. La dernière fois que j'avais vu Thomas, il avait promit de se venger.  
Mon téléphone se mit à sonner et lorsque je décrocha, j'entendis la respiration de quelqu'un sans qu'il ne parle. Je raccrocha énervée et parti en direction du parking. Je chercha ma voiture et lorsque je me rappela se qui c'était passer, je fondit en larme. Des bras m'en-lassèrent. Je releva la tête et distingua Armand. Je ne le repoussa pas mais resserra notre étreinte. Lorsque l'on était petit, c'était moi qui le protégeais des brimades des autres étudiants. Le premier jour où il avait vu les bleues sur mes bras, il ne dit rien pensant que je m'était cogner. Mais lorsque j'eus un œil au beurre noir, il compris tout de suite et m'obligea à aller porter plainte. Lorsque le procès fut fini, il m'avait dit avoir trouver un boulot mais qu'il devait partir à Cologne. Au début on se téléphonai et puis petit à petit les appels se firent plus rare pour à la fin devenir inexistant. Malgré son silence, je savais qu'il ne m'avais pas oubliée. Je me reculai et le regardai plus longuement. Il avait quelque chose de changé mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir laquelle. Armand brisa le silence.

- Sa va Alice ?  
- Oui, juste un moment de faiblesse ; lui dis-je en souriant faussement.  
- Arrête. Tu ne sais toujours pas mentir. Je sais que la réapparition de Thomas te tourmente. Ne t'inquiète pas, on est là pour te protéger.  
- Je sais mais j'ai tellement peur de lui. Il est comme même aller jusqu'à tirer sur moi dans un commissariat.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Viens on va rejoindre les autres.

On reparti dans le commissariat. Mme Krüger était dans son bureau et lorsqu'elle me vit, elle ouvrit la porte et me demanda de venir la voir.

- Mademoiselle Meyer, je suis au courant des menaces qui ont été exprimée contre vous. Par conséquent, je vous met sous protection rapprocher.  
- Mais ... ; l'interrompis-je.  
- Il n'y a pas de mais. Ce soir vous irez chez Mr Jagër. Et je vous donne votre arme de service avec votre carte.  
- Merci madame.  
- Je suis désolé que vous deviez supporter cela mais c'est pour votre sécurité.  
- En faite, cela me rassure un peu. Et bien merci beaucoup et a demain alors.  
- Oui à demain mademoiselle Meyer.

Je sorti du bureau et rejoignais les garçons. Il était devant l'écran en train de chercher où pouvais se trouver Thomas. A mon arrivée, ils se retournèrent et je leurs souris. Sami, Ben et Boris ne me connaissaient que depuis aujourd'hui mais fessaient tout pour arrêter ce malade. Je m'assis sur une chaise et les écoutèrent faire leurs hypothèses. Je ne pus retenir un bâillement qui n'échappa pas à Ben. Il me regarda et dit aux autres.

- Bon et bien moi je vais y aller car Alice a l'air d'être exténuée.  
- Non mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais rentrer chez moi toute seule.  
- Non. C'est hors de question. Je n'ai pas envie que Krüger m'engueule demain matin pour ne pas avoir fait mon boulot.  
- Si c'est pour que tu évite de te faire taper sur les doigts. ; dis-je en soupirant.

Nous dîmes au revoir à tout le monde puis on monta dans sa Mercedes. Je lutta tout le long du trajet pour ne pas m'endormir. Arrivé en bas d'un immeuble, Ben se gara et l'on monta à son appartement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, je fut surprise de voir un appartement très bien entretenu et plutôt grand. Il me fit un peu visiter et parti se doucher. J'en profita pour regarder se qu'il y avait dans les placards pour préparer quelque chose à manger. Je fis des pâtes à la carbonara et commença à mettre la table quand mon portable sonna. Je décrocha et fus surprise d'entendre la voix de Thomas.

- Salut beauté. Alors comment vas tu ?  
- Thomas rend toi sinon tu risque très gros.  
- Pas avant de t'avoir vu ma belle ; me dit il d'un ton suave  
- Arrête tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas te voir.  
- Tu n'as pas le choix sinon ton cher Armand va avoir de sérieux problèmes.  
- Qu'a tu fais à Armand ? ; lui demandais-je apeurée  
- Rien pour l'instant mais si tu ne me rejoins pas dans 10 minutes au Rhein énergie stadion, je lui met une balle entre les deux yeux.  
- Comment je sais si tu ne me mène pas en bateaux ; lui demandais-je sur un ton qui se voulait imperturbable.  
- Alice ! Ne fait rien de se qu'il te dit ! ; s'écria Armand dans le téléphone.  
- Très bien je serais à l'heure ; capitulais-je.

J'avais à peine raccrochée que Ben entra dans la pièce. Il était juste en serviette et donc ne portait pas son arme de service. Je voulu tout lui raconter mais je savais que cela allait mettre Armand en danger. Je fit donc comme si de rien n'était et lorsque Ben ne se douta de rien, je sorti mon arme de service et le menaça.

- Qu'es ce que tu fais Alice ? Tu es tomber sur la tête ?  
- Désolé mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Il compte faire du mal à Armand et je ne le laisserais pas faire.  
- Mais que compte tu faire toute seule ? Tu crois vraiment pouvoir l'arrêter ?  
- Peut-être pas l'arrêter mais j'espère arriver à se qu'il ne s'en prenne à personne d'autre qu'a moi ; lui répondis-je en l'attachant à une chaise.

Je coupa court à cette discutions car je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps. Je lui laissa comme même son téléphone à porter de main et pris la voiture pour aller jusqu'au stade. Lorsque je me gara, un épais brouillard était tombé et je ne distinguais que très peu de chose. J'avançais doucement, l'arme à la mains malgré mon bras qui me fessais souffrir. J'entendis un bruit de pas derrière moi et je me retourna. Une silhouette se découpait dans le brouillard. Je mis le doigt sur la détente prête à tirer.


	4. Chapter 3 : la fin du cauchemar ?

La silhouette continuait à avancer et je distingua deux silhouettes qui se retrouvèrent devant moi. Armand était menacer par Thomas qui lui avait mit un pistolet sur la tempe.

- Tu es venue. Je ne pensais pas que tu tenais encore à lui.  
- Je sais que tu m'en veux de t'avoir fait aller en prison mais Armand n'y est pour rien alors laisse le partir.  
- Lance moi ton arme et il sera libre.

Je n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir car mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. Je posa mon arme au sol et la poussa vers lui avec mon pied. Il la ramassa et donna un coup de crosse à Armand qui s'écroula. Il laissa tomber le pistolet près d'Armand. Je couru jusqu'à lui mais lorsque je voulu me pencher, Thomas ma pris par le bras. Il pointa son pistolet sur moi quand tout à coup, on entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher jusqu'à se que l'on discernent les silhouette de Ben et Sami. Je retins mon souffle. Thomas ne fit plus attention qu'à eux . J'en profita pour me pencher sur Armand qui était toujours inconscient. Je lui donna quelques tapes sur la joue et il commença à reprendre conscience. C'est à se moment là que Thomas m'attrapa par les cheveux et ce servi de moi comme bouclier. Tout se passa très vite. Je me rappelle avoir entendu Thomas dire à Ben et Sami de ne pas s'approcher sinon il n'hésiterait pas à me tuer. Ils levèrent les mains pour lui montrer qu'ils se rendaient lorsqu'une balle le toucha à l'épaule. Il lâchât son arme et Sami en profita pour l'immobiliser. Je chercha du regard où était le tireur et je vis Armand avec l'arme que Thomas avait laissé tomber à coté de lui peut de temps avant. Je couru vers lui et le pris dans mes bras. J'étais contente car c'était la fin d'un cauchemar qui durait depuis trop longtemps. Petit à petit des voitures de police arrivaient. Thomas fut emmené au commissariat pour prendre sa déposition et le transférer en prison. Le soleil commençait à se lever sur Cologne. Armand et moi étions en train de faire soigner nos petite blessures quand Sami vient nous voir.

- Non mais qu'es ce qui ta pris de partir voir se demeurer sans nous prévenir. Tu aurais comme même pus dire à Ben où avait lieu le rendez-vous car cela nous aurais faciliter le travaille.  
- Désolé mais je la seul chose que j'avais à l'esprit était de sauver Armand. Mais comment vous nous avez retrouvé ?  
- Ma voiture est équipé d'une sorte de mouchard pour savoir exactement la position de celle si ; m'expliqua Ben qui venait de nous rejoindre.  
- Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout cela mais je vous remercie beaucoup de mettre venu en aide.  
- Cela est tout à fait normale car nous somme une sorte de famille et que si quelqu'un a un problème c'est tout le commissariat qui se mobilise ; me dit Sami.  
- En parlent de sa, où est Boris ?  
- Il est parti interroger personnellement Thomas.  
- Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je vais rentrer chez moi ; dis-je en baillant.  
- Je te ramène ; me dit Sami.

Nous partirent vers sa voiture. Pendant le trajet, Sami et moi parlâmes de tout et de rien comme si rien ne c'était passé. Il me déposa en bas de mon immeuble et me rappela de passer dans la journée pour faire ma déposition. Je monta les marches qui menaient à mon appartement. J'arriva sur le palier et qu'en j'enfonça la clé dans la serrure, un petit bip se fit entendre mais je n'y fis pas attention. J'ouvrir la porte et là je me retrouva devant une bombe. Il restait 10 secondes au compte à rebours. Les quelques secondes défilèrent très vite. Je n'eu le temps de refermer complètement la porte quand elle explosa.


	5. Chapter 4 : la vie est précieuse

La déflagration fut terrible. Sami qui venais de l'entendre fit demi-tour dans un crissement de pneu et appela la brigade pour qu'on lui envoie les pompiers. Quand il découvrit que la déflagration venais de mon immeuble, il se maudit de ne pas m'avoir accompagné jusqu'à mon appartement. Il sortie de sa voiture et se précipita dans l'immeuble pour secourir les gens qui en avaient besoin. Il était encore en train d'évacuer des habitants de l'immeuble quand les pompiers arrivèrent suivi de Ben et Boris. Ils rentrèrent tout les trois et durent monter jusqu'au dernier étages pour me retrouver inconsciente sous les décombres. Les pompiers me prirent en charge très vite mais j'étais dans un état critique et il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Je fis un arrêt cardiaque pendant le trajet. Arrivé à l'hôpital, un groupe de médecin me pris en charge et m'emmena au bloc opératoire le plus vite possible. Il m'opéra des jambes ainsi que des yeux pendants des heures interminables. Lorsque je sortie de la salle d'opération, le médecin alla donner de mes nouvelles à Boris, Sami, Armand et Ben. Il leur annonça que lors de l'explosion, mes jambes furent touché très grièvement. Quand au yeux, il ne pouvais se prononcer car il n'avait aucune certitude. Je n'était pas encore réveillée mais ils pouvaient venir me voir un par un. Tout le monde se mis d'accord pour que Armand vienne me voir. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il me trouva allongé. Il vint s'assoir à coté de moi et me pris la main.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout se qui t'es arrivé. Tu ne mérite pas ça. Je n'ai jamais pu te protéger comme toi tu l'as toujours fais. Je te fais la promesse que plus jamais quelqu'un te fera du mal. J'ai prévenu ton père. Il ma dit qu'il serait là demain matin à la première heure. Je vais te laisser te reposer. Tu as eu une rude journée.

Sur ces mots, il lâcha ma main et parti vers la porte quand il entendit du bruit derrière lui, il se retourna et me vit qui commençais à me réveiller. Armand revint à mes cotés. J'ouvris les yeux et me mis à crier.

- Je ne vois rien, il y a quelqu'un ! Pourquoi je ne peut pas bouger les jambes !

Armand me pris la main et essaya de me calmer mais lui aussi était surpris. Il sonna une infirmière qui arriva et appela tout de suite le médecin. Il essaya lui aussi de me calmer mais n'y arriva pas. Il allait me donner un tranquillisant quand Ben et Sami arrivèrent dans la chambre.

- Qu'es ce qui se passe? ; demanda Ben.

Au son de sa voix, je me calma. Je ne sais exactement pourquoi mais j'était soulager qu'il soit là. Personne ne répondit à Ben mais il compris ce qui se passait car lui aussi avais une fois perdu la vue et il sais comment cela peut être déroutant. Le médecin m'ausculta et me dit:

- Mlle Meyer, lors de l'explosion vos yeux ont reçu des micros éclats de verre et cela va vous rendre temporairement aveugle. Quand à vos jambes...  
- Comment ça mes jambes ?; demandais-je.  
- Vos jambes ont été fortement touchées et je ne suis pas sur que vous puissiez remarcher un jour.  
- Non, c'est pas vrai. C'est pas possible...

Ma voix se brisa et je me mis a sangloter. Non ce n'était pas possible, je ne pouvais pas finir ma vie dans un fauteuil roulant à cause d'une rupture qui ne c'était pas bien passée. Même si on a pas encore de preuves contre Thomas, je suis persuadée que c'est lui.  
Folle de rage, je voulu me lever et comme le médecin venait de me le dire, mes jambes ne me répondirent pas et je failli tomber mais Armand me retint. Cela fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Je fondis en larme devant tout le monde. Après que Armand m'est aidé à me recoucher, je demanda à tout le monde de partir car j'avais vraiment besoin d'être seule. Peut de temps après, je m'endormis et me réveilla que lorsque mon père entra dans ma chambre. Il me pris dans ses bras et me dit qu'il était là. Il m'expliqua que le médecin était d'accord pour que je sorte de l'hôpital mais il voulait que je vienne dans deux jours pour un contrôle.  
Lorsque l'on sortie de l'hôpital, je senti la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau et j'imagina le ciel bleue de Cologne.

- Ma puce, tu veux aller quelque part en particulier ?  
- Oui. Je voudrais aller voir Thomas.  
- Qu'es ce que tu viens de dire ?  
- Tu as bien entendu papa, je veux parler à Thomas.  
- Pourquoi, que veux tu lui dire ?  
- Je veux m'expliquer avec lui. Je veux savoir si c'est lui qui à mis des explosif dans l'appartement.  
- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va te dire que c'est lui qui a mis les explosifs à l'appartement ?  
- Oui. Il ferais tout pour me reconquérir et si je lui demande, il me le dira. Alors s'il te plais, conduit moi à la brigade pour que je sois fixée.  
- D'accord mais que si quelqu'un t'accompagne. Marché conclu ?  
- Marché conclu.

Il m'assit dans la voiture et on pris la direction de la brigade. Depuis que mon père était arrivé, je n'avais plus aussi peur de cette vie futur en fauteuil roulant. Cela risque d'être difficile mais je sais qu'avec lui je pourrais y arriver.  
Nous arrivèrent à la brigade et mon père sortie mon fauteuil du coffre. Quand il voulu me porter pour me mettre dedans, je l'en empêcha. Je le fis moi même, même si il me fallu quelques minutes pour y arriver. On entra dans la brigade et mon père me poussa jusqu'au bureau de Suzanne.

- Bonjour, es-ce que Armand est dans les parages; demanda mon père.  
- Non, il est au KTÜ mais si vous voulez je peut aller chercher Sami.  
- Oui, ce serais gentil Suzanne; lui dis-je en lui fessant un sourire.

Je l'entendis partir et quelques minutes plus tard, plusieurs bruit de pas ce firent entendre.

- Bah alors Alice, tu ne peut plus te passer de nous; me dit Sami qui vint me faire la bise.  
- C'est un peu de cela. Enfaite, j'ai une petite faveur à te demander.  
- Ah bon laquelle ?  
- J'aimerais parler avec Thomas.  
- C'est non; me dit Ben qui venait d'arriver.  
- Mais pourquoi ? Il ne va rien se passer, je veux juste discuter avec lui.  
- Non je ne veux pas que tu aille le voir, il t'a assez fait souffrir.  
- Désolé de vous interrompre mais je crois que Alice à tout à fais le droit de parler à Thomas car elle est aussi inspectrice; Dit mon père en ce mettant devant Ben.  
- Ok, mais juste 10 minutes et je t'accompagne.  
- D'accord. De toute façon je ne peut pas me déplacer toute seul.  
- Allez je t'emmène.

Il m'amena dans la salle d'interrogatoire et parti chercher Thomas qui était dans sa cellule en attendant d'être transféré en prison. Il revint peut de temps après.

- Tiens ma belle, tu es venu me rendre visite. Qu'es ce que tu fais dans un fauteuil roulant avec ces lunettes ridicule ?  
- A toi de me le dire Thomas.  
- Que veux tu que je te dise poupée. Si je te le demande, c'est que je ne le sais pas.  
- Donc se n'est pas toi qui à mis cette bombe dans mon appartement ?  
- Non, pourquoi j'aurais fais ça ?  
- Pour te venger de ce qu'elle ta fais. C'est bien toi qui la menacer de la tuer si jamais tu la revoyais, non ?; dit Ben qui venais de se rapprocher dangereusement de Thomas.  
- C'était une façon de parler. Mais tu ne ma toujours pas dit pourquoi tu avais ces lunettes ridicule et ce fauteuil roulant, Alice.  
- Thomas, je suis temporairement aveugle et j'ai les jambes paralysé. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais remarcher un jour; dit je la voix rempli de chagrin.  
- Non, c'est pas vrai ! Tout sa c'est de votre faute; dit il en désignent Ben. Si vous l'aviez protéger jamais cela ne se serais passer.

Thomas se leva, fou de rage et fonça sur Ben et il commençaient à ce battre. Je leur dit d'arrêter mais cela ne les fis pas arrêter. Alarmé par mes cries, mon père et Sami arrivèrent et les séparèrent. Thomas reparti dans sa cellule et Ben vint avec nous dans le bureau. Il avait l'arcade ouverte et Suzanne parti chercher la trousse de secours.

- Alors qu'a tu appris ma chérie.  
- Papa, ce n'est pas Thomas qui a mis la bombe dans mon appartement.  
- Mais alors qui c'est ?; demandèrent-ils ensemble.


	6. Chapter 5 : la course poursuite

Voilà maintenant deux jours que je suis sortie de l'hôpital et je dois aller faire ma visite de contrôle. Mon père m'amena à l'hôpital et me laissa avec le médecin qui commença par m'enlever les bandages que j'avais pour protéger mes yeux. Lorsque je les eu ouvert, je fut ébloui par la lumière et petit à petit ma vue s'adapta à la lumière. La première chose que je vis fut le ciel bleue de Cologne. Mes yeux commencèrent à pleurer. Le médecin m'informa que cela était normal et que je devrais mettre des gouttes dans mes yeux pendant une semaine. Il voulu aussi contrôler la possible guérison de mes jambes et me dit de me lever. Je pris appuis sur mon fauteuil et me leva. Mais dès que je lâcha le fauteuil, je tomba au sol. Le médecin m'aida à me relever et me dis que cela n'était peut être pas définitif car j'avais réussi à me tenir debout. Malgré ces paroles qui se voulais réconfortante, je devina qu'il n'avais pas un grand espoir de me voir un jour remarcher. Nous nous quittâmes en nous disant que l'on se révérait dans une semaine.  
Mon père explosa de joie quand il me vit arrivée toute seule sans l'aide de quelqu'un pour me guider.

- Ma chérie comme je suis heureux que tu puisse de nouveau voir.  
- Moi aussi je suis contente.  
- Le médecin t'a dit quelque chose pour tes jambes ?  
- Non, il ne m'a rien dit ; lui menti-je.  
- ah; dit-il.

Je lus dans son regard la déception de cette nouvelle mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse du souci pour moi. Nous partîmes en direction de la voiture.

- En faite, Mme Krüger m'a appeler pendant que tu étais avec le médecin. Ils ont du nouveau sur la bombe et ils veulent que tu vienne. Armand est déjà la-bas.  
- D'accord, allons y alors.

Nous partîmes au commissariat. Armand nous attendait devant l'entrée. Il m'aida a sortir de la voiture et me proposa de me ramener chez mon père dès que l'on aurait fini. Je regarda la voiture de mon père avec le coeur serré. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. On rejoignit Mme Krüger, Sami et Ben dans le bureau.

- Mlle Meyer, je suis contente de vous voir. Nous avons fait quelque recherche sur vous et nous avons trouver une piste.  
- Ah bon et qu'avez vous trouvez sur moi ?  
- Tu as été strip teaseuse pendant 1 an et un certain Peter Melark avait porté plainte pour coups et blessures contre toi. Mais bizarrement il n'y a pas eu de suite malgré tes aveux; m'expliqua Ben en me tendant le procès verbal.  
- C'est mon père qui avait réussi a faire que cette histoire soit vite fini. Mais je tien a préciser que je n'avais fais que me défendre. Vous pensez que c'est Melark qui a posé cette bombe chez moi ?  
- Cela ce pourrait bien, nous avons fouiller son appartement et il y avait le même explosif que celui de la bombe chez lui. Nous avons lancé un mandat d'arrêt contre lui mais pour l'instant on la toujours pas retrouvé.  
- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Cela va faire pratiquement 10 ans que ça c'est passer, alors pourquoi attendre aujourd'hui pour ce venger ?  
- ça il n'y a qu'une personne qui pourra nous le dire ...  
- Mais pour cela il faut qu'on le retrouve ; coupais-je Sami.  
- Je vais vous laissé car j'ai des papiers a remplir ; nous dit Mme Krüger.

Mme Krüger parti dans son bureau et nous continuâmes à parler jusqu'à ce que Boris rentre comme une flèche dans la pièce.

- On vient de localiser Peter Melark. Il est sur l'autoroute A 8 en direction de Berlin.  
- On y va ;dis-je en prenant Boris par la manche.  
- Tu rigoles j'espère; me dit Armand en me regardant droit dans les yeux.  
- Je veux arrêter Peter Melark alors c'est pas ce foutue fauteuil roulant qui m'empêcher de le faire.

Je parti en direction de la porche et cria à Boris de ce dépêcher s'il ne voulais pas que Peter nous file entre les doigts. Nous partîmes dans un crissement de pneu. Cinq minutes plus tard, on s'engagea sur l'autoroute au moment où la voiture arrivait. Une folle course poursuite commença. Sami essaya de le faire s'arrêter mais Peter lui fis une queue de poisson et la BMW fit un tête a queue. La colère m'emporta, j'ouvris la fenêtre et dit a Boris de se rapprocher le plus possible de la voiture. Il me demanda ce que j'avais l'intention de faire et je lui répondu naturellement que j'allais sauter dans la voiture de Peter. Boris ne me cru que lorsque je tira dans la vitre arrière de la voiture et commença à me lever de mon siège pour passer d'une voiture à une autre. Après beaucoup d'acrobatie, je fus enfin dans la voiture de Peter. Je n'avais pas vu les travaux sur la route. Ce n'est que lorsque je voulu montrer à Boris que tout allait bien que je remarqua sa disparition. Je regarda par la lunette arrière et vu Sami, Ben et Boris me faire des signes incompréhensible. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, je me retourna et vu la voitures percutant les barrières de sécurité. Je sauta sur le volant et braqua les roues droite. Nous évitâmes les véhicules stationné mais nous percutâmes les barrières et la voiture fini sa course dans un poteau électrique. Lors du choc, je fus propulsé hors de la voiture. Je repris mes esprits quelques minutes plus tard, Ben et Sami venait vers moi en me disant de m'éloigner de la voiture. Je ne sais par quel miracle je me leva et parti en direction de la voiture. Je détacha Peter qui était encore dans la voiture et commença à m'éloigner de la voiture quand elle exposa. La puissance de l'explosion me fit perdre l'équilibre et je me retrouva allonger par terre. Ben et Sami vinrent m'aider à me relever mais je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes. Les renforts ainsi que les ambulances arrivèrent très vite.

- Beau boulot Alice; me dit Boris en s'asseyant à coté de moi.  
- Merci.  
- Dit-moi, tu sais pourquoi tu as pus te lever tout à l'heure ?  
- Non, le médecin pense que c'est sous le feu de l'action que j'ai retrouver momentanément l'usage de mes jambes.

Ben et Sami finir de parler avec des collèges et vinrent nous rejoindre.

- Alors comme ça tu fais dans les acrobaties ? ; me demanda Ben en me donnant une petite tape dans le dos.  
- Que veux tu, il faut bien sa pour attirer le regard d'un beau garçon.  
- Attend tu ne serais pas en train de me draguer ?  
- Qui te dit que c'est toi, ça peut-être Sami ou Boris.  
- Désolé mais pour ma par mon coeur est déjà pris ; me dit Sami sur un ton désolé.  
- Boris ?; demandais-je en me tournant vers lui.  
- Tu peut me draguer autant que tu veux Alice ; dit-il en me souriant.  
- Et moi je suis pas beau mec ? ; me demanda Ben.  
- Si mais je ne sort pas avec des collègues de travail ; lui répondis-je en éclatant de rire.  
- Si tu le prend comme ça.

Ces mots prononcer, il se mis derrière moi et se mis à courir en poussant le fauteuil autour des voitures de police. Je n'arrêtait pas de crier lorsqu'il prenait un virage un peu trop serré. Lorsqu'il fut à bout de souffle, il me ramena à coté de Sami et Boris qui n'avaient pas arrêter de rire devant le spectacle qu'on leur offraient. Arrivé devant eux, je repris mon sérieux et leur dit.

- Assez rigolé. On doit aller interroger ce cher Peter Malark.


	7. Chapter 6 : la réponse à tout

Nous remontâmes dans les voitures et suivirent l'ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital Sainte Marie. Peter Malark fus pris en charge par une équipe de garde pendant ce temps, j'alla voir mon médecin pour lui faire part de l'événement qui c'était produit. Je le trouva dans son bureau. J'expliqua ce qui c'était passé.

- Qu'est ce que vous pensez de cet événement ?  
- He bien cela est tout à fait normal. Lors de l'action, vous avez eu une monté d'adrénaline qui vous a permis de sauver cet homme. Pour tout vous dire, je pense que votre paralysie est psychologique. Comme je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois, cela n'est que provisoire. Et pour que vous puissiez résoudre ce problème, je vais vous donnez les coordonnées d'un ami psy...  
- Non, je ne veux pas voir de psychiatre !; le coupais-je.  
- Très bien alors il va faire que vous aillez le déclic qui vous fera " retrouvé " l'usage de vos jambes.  
- Je ferais tout pour trouver le déclic docteur.  
- Je suis sur que vous le trouverez. Je vais devoir vous laisser car j'ai un rendez-vous.  
- Très bien. Au revoir docteur et merci de m'avoir reçu.  
- C'était tout à fais normal. A très vite.

Je sorti du bureau du docteur et rejoignit les garçons qui était dans la salle d'attente. Sami était au téléphone alors que Ben attendait. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver, il se leva et vint vers moi.

- Alors que t'as dit le médecin ?  
- Rien de spécial. Il pense que je vais pouvoir marcher très bientôt.  
- Mais c'est super ! Tu n'as pas l'air contente de cette nouvelle.  
- Si je suis heureuse.  
- Qu'es ce qui ne va pas alors ?  
- He bien ...  
- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que Suzanne vient de m'apprendre; nous dit Sami qui venais de raccrocher.  
- Dit nous tout Sami. Qu'es ce que tu as appris de beau ?; lui dit Ben.  
- Peter avait deux filles, Marie de 17 ans et Rose de 7 ans lors de votre dispute. Marie a été tuer et violé peut de temps après. Elle était elle aussi strip teaseuse dans la même boite que toi. Rose à été agressé il y a peut. L'agresseur n'est autre que Thomas Swarts.  
- Alors il aurais posé cette bombe en pensant que Thomas vivais encore avec moi ? Cela veut dire que ce n'était pas moi qui était visé mais Thomas.  
- C'est possible mais il faut que Peter nous le confirme.

Un médecin vint vers nous pour nous donner des nouvelles de Peter. Il avait une jambe cassée et des coupures dû aux éclats de verres. Il avait reprit connaissance et pouvais répondre à nos questions. Le médecin nous accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et nous laissa avec lui.

- Bonjour , brigade autoroutière. Je me présente Sami Geskan et voici mes collègues Ben Jagër et Alice Meyer. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser sur une certaine bombe.  
- Que voulez-vous savoir ?  
- Pourquoi avoir poser cette bombe chez moi ?; lui demandais-je la gorge noué.  
- J'ai posé cette bombe pour me venger de vous et de votre petite ami. Il y a dix ans, j'ai essayer de vous parler de la menace qu'il avais formulé à l'encontre de ma fille,Marie mais vous n'avez rien voulu savoir. Je suis sur que c'est lui qui l'a tuée. Quand sa soeur Rose est rentré la semaine dernière en me disant qu'elle avait été agressé par un homme, je l'ai tout de suite amener au commissariat pour porter plainte. Elle est arrivé à reconnaitre son agresseur. C'était votre petit ami. C'est à ce moment qu'il m'est venu l'idée de me venger. J'ai su que Thomas avait été arrêté pour avoir voulu vous tuer et aussi que vous étiez paralysé à cause de la bombe. J'ai eu une telle joie de savoir que j'avais réussi à moitié mon coup. Je suis sure que vous savez la douleur que l'on ressent après avoir perdu un être cher et surtout quand il a été tuer. Je n'avais rien contre votre père mais ...  
- QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT A MON PERE ?

Je me leva de mon fauteuil et commença à secouer Peter dans l'espoir qu'il me dise quelque chose. Je venais de trouver le délic mais cela m'importais peut, je ne voulais qu'une chose : savoir ce que Peter avait fait à mon père. Sami et Ben essayèrent de nous séparer et après un coup de coude violent dans le ventre de Sami, je lâcha Peter. Je m'excusa auprès de Sami et parti dans le couloir le temps que Sami et Ben interroge Peter sur le sort qu'il réserve à mon père.

- , qu'avez fait à ?  
- Et bien pour l'instant rien si j'ai bien compris.  
- Le père d'Alice n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire alors arrêté de tourner autour du pot et dite moi ce qui va arrivé à Richard !; s'énerva Ben.  
- J'en mis une autre bombe sous la voiture de , voilà vous êtes content !  
- Comment fonctionne t-elle ?; demanda Sami.  
- Et bien elle se mettra en route à 15h et lorsque le moteur aura atteint les 120 km/h, il ne pourrais pas passer en dessous sinon la voiture explosera.  
- Sami, il est 15h15.

Sami et Ben se précipitèrent hors de la chambre et me demandèrent d'appeler mon père tout en allant à la voiture. Ils m'expliquèrent que mon père avait une bombe sous sa voiture et qu'il ne devait pas passer en dessous de 120 km/h, sinon elle explose. Je composa son numéro et après trois sonneries, je tomba sur messagerie. Je réessaya et il décrocha enfin à la dernière sonnerie.

- Salut ma puce. Comment ce passe ta journée ?  
- Pas super bien, tu est où papa ?  
- Je suis dans la voiture en direction de la brigade pourquoi ?  
- A combien roule tu ?  
- A 130km/h mais pourquoi tu me demande tu ça ?  
- Surtout ne t'affole pas. Alors voila, tu as une bombe sous ta voiture et si tu descend en dessous des 120 km/h : elle explose.  
- C'est une blague ? Tu te fiche de moi c'est sa ? Dit moi que c'est sa ?  
- Je ne rigole pas du tout papa. Donc ne fais pas de connerie.

Un bip se fit entendre et puis mon père se mit à jurer.

- Papa qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je n'ai plus d'essence.


	8. Chapter 7 : le sauvetage

Je mis le haut-parleur pour que Ben et Sami entendent.

- Tu est où exactement papa ?  
- Je suis en direction de la brigade, j'ai pris la Ferrari rouge.  
- Ok, on prévient les autres et on fait tout pour arriver le plus vite possible.  
- Alice, si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, je veux que tu sache que tu est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux.  
- Papa, il ne va rien t'arriver. Je te promet que tu va t'en sortir. Allez, on se dit à tout à l'heure.

Je raccrocha et me rendit compte du regard de Ben. Sami quand t'a lui, jetait des coups d'oeil dans le rétroviseur. J'essuyai une larme qui coulais sur ma joue et d'un regard, je fis comprendre que le moment était venu de passer à la vitesse supérieur. Sami accéléra et mis les gyrophares en route. Les voitures nous cédèrent le passage. Bientôt la voiture de mon père apparu devant nous. Sami se mit à coté de la voiture de mon père alors qu'une dizaine de voitures de la brigade arrivait pour éviter qu'il y est un carambolage. Mon père baissa la vitre et Ben fit de même.

- Richard, vous allez vous mettre sur le siège passager tout en maintenant l'accélération. Je vais monter dans votre voiture et après Sami viendra ce mettre de votre coté. Votre fille vous aidera à monter dans la voiture pendant que je trouverais un moyen d'arrêter cette voiture. Vous avez comprit ?  
- Je crois que oui.  
- Très bien, pour commencer, ouvrez la porte conducteur.

Mon père ouvrit difficilement la porte et lorsque celle ci fut ouverte, Sami accéléra et fonça dedans. La porte s'envola dans les airs pour finir quelques mètres plus loin. Mon père ce mit alors sur le siège passager pendant que Ben entrait dans la voiture. Je passa à l'avant de la voiture et allait sortir par le toit ouvrant de la BMW quand la radio ce mit à grésiller. La voix de Suzanne ce fit entendre.

- Central à cobra 11, des travaux sont à signalé sur votre route. Une seule voie est ouverte.

Je pris la radio et demanda à Suzanne où ce situait exactement les travaux. Elle me répondu qu'il ce trouvait au kilomètres 100, c'est à dire à 5 kilomètres devant nous. Je regarda Sami et l'on ce mis d'accord pour faire sortir mon père de la voiture avant les travaux et ensuite aider Ben à trouver une solution pour la Ferrari. Sami ce positionna le plus près possible pour que mon père puisse sauter sur le capot de la voiture. Je sortie le haut de mon corps par le toit. Mon père attendait avec une certaine appréhension mon feu vert. Lorsque je lui dit de sauter, il eu un moment d'hésitation puis sauta. Je l'attrapa par le bras et Sami s'arrêta sur le côté de l'autoroute pour déposer mon père. Une voiture de la brigade s'arrêta pour le prendre en charge. On reparti tout de suite après rejoindre Ben qui était déjà arrivé au niveau des travaux. On se mit derrière lui et Sami l'appela sur son portable.

- Ben, on a peut-être trouver une solution pour la voiture. Il faudrait que tu trouve quelques chose pour bloquer la pédale d'accélérateur le temps que tu saute que le capot. Mais surtout, il faudra que tu attende que l'on soit sur le pont avant la sortie de la brigade pour sauter car je vais essayer de jeter la voiture dans le fleuve.  
- Attend mais il n'y a rien dans cette voiture qui puisse servir à coincer la pédale. Je fais comment ?  
- Tu dois avoir une clé à molette sous le siège passager ; lui dis-je en priant pour que mon père ne l'est pas enlevé.  
- Oui, c'est bon je l'ai.

Ben raccrocha et lorsque le pont fut en vu, il nous fit des signes de la main. Arrivé sur le pont, je me remis comme tout à l'heure et Ben sauta sans aucune hésitation sur le capot. Sami tapa la Ferrari sur le côté gauche et elle fonça droit dans le Rhin. Elle explosa avant d'avoir touché l'eau. On s'arrêta après les travaux. Ben descendit suivi de Sami puis de moi. Mon père arriva peut de temps après. Il couru vers moi et me pris dans ces bras. Il me regarda attentivement et me repris dans les bras. J'étais tellement heureuse que cela ce soit bien terminé. On alla rejoindre les garçons qui avaient l'air de bien ce marrer.

- Qu'es-ce qui vous fait autant rire les garçons ?  
- Et bien, nous essayons de savoir pourquoi il y avait une clé à molette dans la voiture de ton père. Ben pense que c'est pour que ton père éloigne les mecs qui s'approche un peut trop près de toi alors que moi je pense que c'est plutôt pour que tu éloigne les femmes qui s'approche de ton père. Qui de nous deux à raison ?  
- Aucun Sami. Cette clé à molette était mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour mes 28 ans.  
- Attend, tu veux rire j'espère. Qui irait offrir une clé à molette pour un anniversaire ? ; me demanda Ben.  
- Et bien, la personne qui m'avais offerte cette clé, c'est Armand. Il commençais à s'intéresser aux voitures, donc il m'a offert une clé à molette.

Ben se mit à éclater de rire, bientôt suivi de Sami, de mon père puis de moi. Après ce fou rire général, on monta dans la BMW et rentrèrent à la brigade. üger nous attendait avec sortie de la voiture et la chef vint vers nous

- Je vous félicite pour cette mission qui a été un grand succès. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de vous donner la journée de demain mais n'oublié pas de me remplir les rapports.

On remercia Mme. Krüger et mon père invita tout le monde à aller fête cette victoire. La soirée dura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Pendant le chemin vers chez mon père, celui-ci m'annonça qu'il repartirait demain matin pour continuer sa tournée de dédicaces. Je fus déçu mais compris qu'il devait repartir. Lorsque l'on fut arrivés, je monta me coucher dans ma chambre et m'endormi en pensant à ce que j'allais faire demain.


	9. Chapter 8 : la saint Valentin

Aujourd'hui, c'est jour de repos. La pluie ne permettait pas de promenade. Comme mon père venais de partir, je décida de faire les rapports d'interventions. Je parti donc à la brigade. Dans les rues de Cologne, les vitrines étaient au couleur de l'amour. Cette année encore, je passerais la fête des amoureux toute seule. J'alluma la radio et continua mon chemin au rythme des chansons d'amour. Lorsque j'arriva à la brigade, je remarqua la voiture de Sami. Je sortie de la voiture et à peine j'eu franchi la porte que Sami vint vers moi avec une petite fille.

- Alice, tu n'as pas eu de nouvelle de Ben depuis hier soir ?  
- Non, pourquoi ? Il c'est passé quelque chose ?  
- Il m'avais promit de garder Aïda aujourd'hui pour que Andréa et moi, on puisse passer la saint Valentin tranquillement.  
- Tu as essayé de l'appelé ?  
- Je lui laissé des dizaines de messages mais il ne m'a pas rappelé. Dis-moi, tu ne pourrais pas me la garder ? On a vraiment besoin de cette journée pour nous retrouver tout les deux.  
- J'avais prévu de remplir les rapports mais je peux le faire pendant que ta fille dort.  
- Oh, merci beaucoup Alice. Tu me sauve la vie. Je te revaudrais ça.  
- J'espère bien.

Sami me tendu le sac d'Aïda, il lui donna un baiser sur le front et parti au moment où Ben entrait dans la brigade.

- Désolé pour mon retard mais j'avais oublié mon portable dans ma voiture.  
- C'est pas grave, Alice a bien voulu garder Aïda pour la journée.  
- Tu es sur que cela ne te gène pas Alice. Si tu veux, on peut la garder ensemble.  
- Oui, je crois que ton aide me sera précieuse et puis comme ça Aïda ne sera pas déboussolé. Tu es venu comment ?  
- Je suis venus avec la Mercedes pourquoi ?  
- Car mon Audi n'a pas encore été remplacé, donc j'ai dû prendre une porche à mon père.  
- Et tu n'as pas de siège pour Aïda ?  
- Non. Si j'avais su que j'allais devoir garder la fille de Sami, je l'aurais prévu.  
- Tu as de la chance, j'en est pris un. En faite, où est Aïda.

On se mis à la chercher du regard et on la retrouva devant la fenêtre en train de regarder la neige qui commençait à tomber. Ben s'accroupi à coté d'elle et se mit à lui montrer les flocons qui tombait sur le sol.  
Je fus touché par ce spectacle. Ben se retourna et me souri. A ce moment là, j'eu comme des papillons dans le ventre. Je fus troublé par cette sensation qui était très agréable. Pour l'oublier, je décida d'aller chercher les rapports et quand je revins, Ben et Aïda étaient sortie pour s'amuser à essayer d'attraper les flocons de neige. Je mis les rapports dans la voiture de Ben et les rejoignit. Avant d'arriver à coté d'eux, je fis une boule de neige avec la neige qui commençait à tenir sur les voitures. Je me mis dernière une voiture et lança la boule sur Ben. Il se la prit dans la nuque. J'essaya de me cacher mais je fus trop lente et Ben me vit. J'était toujours caché quand Ben arriva derrière moi et me lança une boule dans le dos. Je me retourna et pris une autre boule de neige mais celle-là venait de Aïda. J'attrapa Aïda et commença à lui faire des chatouilles. Ben m'attrapa et s'écria :

- Tonton Ben vient te sauver Aida !

Je me débâtie, perdu l'équilibre et entraîna Ben dans ma chute. On se retrouva au sol. Ben était allonger sur moi et nos regards ne pouvaient plus ce lâcher. Ben commençait à approcher son visage du mien quand Aïda tapota son dos en lui disant qu'il devait me faire mal. Ben se releva et je proposa que l'on aille chez moi pour déjeuner. On monta dans la voiture et j'évitais le plus possible de croiser le regard de Ben. La route se fit dans silence de mort. Arrivé devant chez moi, Aïda fut en admiration devant la villa de mon père. On entrâmes et j'amena Aïda dans ma chambre d'enfant. Elle fut tout de suite attirée par les voitures miniatures qui étaient au fond de la chambre. Je la laissa jouer et parti préparer le déjeuner. Ben était parti chercher quelque chose qu'il avait oublié. Je prépara des lasagnes. Dès qu'elle fut cuite, J'appela Aïda pour qu'elle vienne manger. Ben revint peut de temps après en cachant quelque chose derrière son dos. Il font vers moi et me tendu un bouquet de fleur.

- Bonne saint Valentin, Alice.  
- Merci beaucoup Ben mais il ne fallait pas.  
- Bien sur qu'il fallait. J'avais envie de t'offrir des fleurs alors je te les offres.  
- Tonton Ben est tombé amoureux de Alice !

Je me mis à rougir et Ben expliqua à Aïda qu'un garçon pouvait offrir des fleurs à une fille sans être amoureux d'elle. Comme Aïda avait fini de manger, je l'amena dans ma chambre d'enfant et la coucha dans le lit pour qu'elle fasse une petite sieste. Elle me demanda de lui lire une histoire. Je pris un livre sur l'étagère. C'était l'histoire de blanche neige. Elle s'endormi avant la fin de l'histoire. Je sortie sur la pointe des pieds et lorsque j'eu franchi la porte, je tomba nez à nez avec Ben. On parti manger et après je partie dans le bureau pour remplir les rapports. Ben quand à lui, c'était mis à regarder la télé. Une heure plus tard, je fis une pause et alla rejoindre Ben sur le canapé. Je le trouva endormi. Je m'assis à coté de lui en veillant à ne pas le réveillé et commença a regarda la télé quand moi aussi je parti dans les bras de Morphée. Je fus réveillé par des coups frappés à la porte vitré. Je m'étais endormi sur l'épaule de Ben. Je me leva et alla ouvrir la porte.

- Sa fait dix minutes que je suis là. J'ai essayé de vous appeler sur vos portables mais vous ne répondiez pas.  
- Désolé Sami. On c'est endormi et on a pas vu le temps passer.  
- Salut Sami, qu'es ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je viens chercher Aïda. Andréa avait oubliée que l'on devait allé manger chez sa mère.  
- Je vais la chercher.

Je monta chercher Aïda qui dormait encore. Je la réveilla et elle voulu que je lui raconte la suite de l'histoire. Je pris le livre et lui donna et lui disant que Sami ou Andréa allait lui raconter la fin de l'histoire. On descendu au moment où Ben parlait avec Sami.

- Je suis attiré par elle mais je sais que ce ne sera pas possible entre nous car elle l'a déjà dit, elle ne sort pas avec des collègues.  
- Tu sais l'amour peut soulever des montagnes. Avoue tes sentiments à Alice et tu sera si c'est réciproque ou non.

Aïda couru vers Sami et il la pris dans les bras.

- Papa tu savais que tonton Ben il drague Alice. Il lui a offert un bouquet de fleur tout à l'heure.  
- Il ne la drague pas, il lui a juste fais un cadeau comme lorsque papa offre des fleurs a maman.  
- Tu lui offre toujours des fleurs quand elle est en colère contre toi.

Ben et moi nous mirent à rire et Sami fut très gêné. On ce dit au revoir et je me retrouva seule avec Ben.

- Tu es libéré de tes obligations donc si tu veux rentré chez toi, tu peut. Sinon, tu peut m'aider à finir les rapports.  
- Je vais t'aider pour les rapports vu que je n'ai rien de prévu.

On parti dans le bureau finir les rapports. Les rapports terminé, Ben rentra chez lui. J'étais dans mes pensées quand mon téléphone sonna. C'était Mme. Krüger.

- Mlle. Meyer, je veux que vous soyez à 8h à la brigade car j'ai une mission pour vous.  
- Très bien. Je serais là.


	10. Chapter 9 : la proposition

Le lendemain matin, je fus obliger d'appeler un taxi pour aller à la brigade car hier j'avais laissée la porche la-bas. J'arriva devant la brigade avec une tête qui en disant long sur ma nuit. Je rentra donc avec les rapports sous le bras. J'allais pour entrer dans le bureau de Mme. Krüger quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Ben.

- Bonjour Ben. Que fait-tu là de si bon matin ?  
- Mme. Krüger m'a donnée une " mission "; me dit-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.  
- Tu n'as pas ravis. En quoi consiste ta " mission " ?  
- Je dois aller donner des cours de sécurité routière dans un lycée. J'aurais préféré aller faire la circulation.  
- C'est si dur que ça ?  
- Ce n'est pas dur mais c'est plutôt les lycéen qui sont compliqué à gérer.  
- Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Mme Krüger sorti la tête de son bureau et m'appela. Je laissa Ben et la rejoignit. Elle alla s'assoir derrière son bureau et j'en fit de même. Elle avait un air grave. Avec tout ce qui c'était passé, j'étais plutôt nerveuse.

- Mlle Meyer, vous nous avez prouvez que vous pouviez un excellent travail malgré quelques erreurs. C'est pour quoi, vos supérieurs ont décidés de vous confiez une mission d'infiltration. Vous devrez infiltrer une entreprise automobile qui est suspecté de trafic de drogue. Personne ne devra être au courant de cette mission et vous devrez ne prendre contact avec les gens de la brigade. Vous pouvez aussi refuser cette mission. Si je peut me permettre, je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec mes supérieurs. Vous avez jusqu'à ce soir pour me donner une réponse.  
- Euh, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il faut dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je vais réfléchir à la proposition. Merci beaucoup madame.

Je me leva et allais ouvrir la porte quand Mme Krüger m'interpella.

- Mlle Meyer, j'aimerais que vous accompagniez Mr Jäger pour les cours de sécurités routière. Je pense qu'une personne de plus ne sera pas de trop. Surtout ne lui dite rien pour votre mission.  
- Très bien chef. Je viendrais vous donner ma réponse après être revenu du lycée.

Je quitta le bureau et parti vers le mien quand Boris m'appela. Je le rejoignit à coté de la machine à café.

- Bonjour Alice, elle te voulais quoi la chef ?  
- Elle voulais que je lui rende les rapports et elle m'a collé avec Ben aujourd'hui.  
- Attend, tu veux dire que tu dois aller au lycée. Je trouve que c'est beaucoup pour un début.  
- Mais qu'es ce que vous avez avec ces cours de sécurité routière. On dirait que c'est la punition suprême.  
- Je crois que je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit.  
- Je laisse tomber. Je suis sûr que ce ne doit pas être si compliqué que cela. Bon, je vais aller me changer.

Je parti en direction des vestiaires. J'allais pour commencer à déshabiller pour mettre mon uniforme quand j'eu soudain un doute sur la tenue à avoir. Je décida d'aller demander l'avis de Suzanne. Même si elle travaillais à la brigade comme secrétaire, elle devait avoir une idée sur la tenue à adopter. Quand j'arriva à son bureau, elle était en train de parler avec Sami. Je le salua et demanda.

- Alors, comment c'est passé le repas chez ta belle-mère ?  
- Plutôt bien. Mais j'aurais préféré être seul avec Andréa pour la saint Valentin. Et toi, ta soirée ?  
- Tranquille, Ben m'a aidé à finir les rapports et puis il est rentré chez lui. J'ai fini la soirée devant la télé. Suzanne, tu crois qu'il faut que je mette mon uniforme pour aller au lycée ?  
- Reste comme ça. Je pense que c'est préférable. ; me dit-elle avec le sourire.  
- C'est toi qui t'occupe des cours de sécurités routière. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Krüger te donnerais cette mission. Et qui doit ce joindre à toi ?  
- Moi ; dit Ben quelque peu découragé.  
- Alice, je te souhaite bonne chance avec Ben car il est vraiment nul avec les ados. Cette journée risque d'être très longue. ; me prévint Sami, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ben donna un coup de coude à Sami. On rigola un moment tous ensemble. Puis, on décida de parti pour ne pas arriver en retard. Je voulu conduire jusqu'au lycée. Après quelques supplications, Ben me donna les clés de la Mercedes. Je m'installa coté conducteur. Ben me regarda fixement tout le long du trajet. On parla un peu de tout et de rien. Il m'expliqua comment allait ce passer la journée. On commençait par un cour de deux heures avec des élèves de première. Ensuite on continuait avec une classe de terminale. On devait finir au alentour de midi. Ben proposa de m'amener manger dans un restaurant italien pas très loin du lycée. J'accepta avec plaisir car si je disais oui à Mme Krüger, je ne pourrais le revoir avant la fin de ma mission et cela me fendait le cœur. Pour l'après-midi, il était prévu une reconstitution d'accident. On devait revenir à la brigade vers 16h 30.

Arrivée devant le lycée, je trouva une place très rapidement. On sorti de la voiture et nous dirigea vers l'entrée quand un bruit de tôle froissé ce fit entendre. Ben se retourna et j'en fis de même. Lorsque je vis l'état de la voiture, je ne pus que rester bouche bée. Une lycéenne venait de railler tout le côté conducteur. Elle voulu déplacer sa voiture mais dès qu'elle commença à reculer, les dégâts se firent plus nombreux. La jeune femme sorti de sa voiture, et alla à la rencontre de Ben. Celui-ci était plutôt énervé.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. J'étais pressé et je n'ai pas fait attention en me garant. Je vais payer les dégâts.

Ben se calma très vite devant l'air désolé de la lycéenne. Il la rassura et ensemble, ils remplirent un constat. Je les aida un peu et lorsque cela fut fini, la fille parti vers le lycée. Ben rangea le papier dans la boite à gant et après avoir fermé la voiture, il me demanda.

- Prête pour la première journée aux lycée ?  
- Oui, je suis prête.

C'est sur ces mots que l'on rentra dans l'établissement.


End file.
